Confused
by blue-angel45
Summary: rukawa is involved in a bet to get a girlfriend. what happens when the girl finds out it was all for kicks? can she be able to change our ice-king along the way? or will someone else do it in her place? PG for language (CHAP 4 UPDATED!)
1. Default Chapter

eya! SD fic here. it's my first so no argument there. the story maybe kinda stupid but be kind and read on. as i said, i tried to make an sd fic so here it is. i had much time to think about the plot and this is juz about the best i can do for now. the story takes place in the same time, same place. so, no need to be confused in any way. sd was one of my favorites in anime so i made one for people around to read. enjoy!

Disclaimer: SD isn't mine. leave me alone.

Claimer: everyone liked rukawa. he was great and popular especially to the girls of shohoku high. but when the rookie gets involved in a bet to get a girlfriend, wut could happen? wut could happen when 'she' finds out about it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER I

The Bet

"SHOHOKUUU!!!!! ASSEMBLE!!!" Akagi roared as the Shohoku basketball club members started to gather around the gorilla captain. As soon as everyone was there, Akagi started, "Good practice! You guys have to get spunky! The Inter High games are coming and we have to win!" Akagi looked serious. He had been very eager to get to the Inter High all these years. "Dismissed! Don't be late for tomorrow's practice!" Akagi told the members and let them leave. 

Haruko, who had been watching the entire time for practice, approached her brother, the captain of the basketball team. "I'm sure Shohoku will get to the finals this year!" exclaimed Haruko as her eyes were filled with excitement. 

"Yeah, and if Sakuragi and Rukawa, do good, we have a big chance of winning the championship as well," Akagi told her as he wiped his sweat off with a face towel.

Haruko's eyes trailed off to a certain Kaede Rukawa as he did a perfect lay-up on the other side of the court. "Rukawa-kun, sugoi wa," Haruko uttered as she stared at the rookie's handsome composure. Rukawa looked her way and she suddenly went stiff. "Takenori, I-I'll b-be g-going now," she stammered. "Ja ne!" she said as she ran outside the gym. Akagi raised an eyebrow at his sister and shook his head. 

"Rukawa, Akagi's sister seems to have a thing for you," Mitsui jostled his elbow at the Kitsune who just ignored him. An eavesdropping red-head glares at Rukawa. Mitsui and Ryota start to grin. 

"I bet you've never had a girlfriend before," Ryota teased the annoying do-aho. 

"I bet he doesn't have what it takes to have a girlfriend!" Mitsui laughed and started to whisper something to Ryota. "How bout this, if you get Haruko, Akagi's sister, to be your girlfriend, we'll do whatever you want. Deal?" Rukawa just walked away. Still persistent, Mitsui and Ryota followed him. 

"And if you don't, you'll have to do whatever we want you to do!" Ryota added and Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Come on Rukawa! Why?! You scared that the best rookie doesn't have what it takes to get a girl in his grasp?! I don't believe this!" Rukawa turned back and glared at them. 

"Fine. If I win, you'll do whatever I want," he retorted much to Mitsui and Ryota's delight. "You'll see."

In the Akagi Residence...

"Rukawa did wonderfully a while ago!" Haruko said cheerfully. "So did Sakuragi and the others! All of them were working so hard during practice." She had been nagging Akagi about how hard everyone was working, especially Sakuragi and... Rukawa.

"Well they ought to. If we don't get ready for the upcoming games, we won't have a chance to win at all," Akagi replied, lifting his weights simultaneously on both hands when he noticed Haruko suddenly stop talking. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ie! Hehe... Sugoiwa! You guys have spirit! Good luck in the Inter High Takenori!" Haruko told him, faking a smile on her face and started to walk out of her brother's room. And with that, she headed to the next room. "Rukawa-kun, when will you notice that I actually exist?" she thought as she lied down on her bed. "Baka. Doesn't know what I feel." Haruko decided to get some sleep and get to school early the next day. 

That morning, as Haruko arrived in school, she met up with her friends and attended class. During dismissal, as she was about to leave the school's premises, she bumped into some tall guy and all the things she was holding fell to the ground. "Oh shoot!" she uttered as she started to pick up the books she had scattered beyond her feet. As she looked up, she found herself looking at a certain raven haired fox. "Sumimasen!" she said and felt herself blusing in embarrassment. "Rukawa?"

Rukawa held his hand out towards Haruko. She took his hand in hers and quickly stood up. 

"Sumimasen, Rukawa-kun! I wasn't looking where at where I was going and..." Haruko started to apologize. 

"You are Akagi's sister right?" asked Rukawa. 

"Hai, Akagi Haruko," Haruko answered and was so speechless in front of the person she had a major admiration for. Suddenly, she noticed the Rukawa brigade glaring at her. She bit her lower lip and turned to Rukawa again. "Umm... R-Rukawa, I'd better be going now. I don't want to killed by your fans today," she told him and was worried by the death glares all the girls were giving her. 

Rukawa suddenly but carefully pulled Haruko and they went out of the school and to the park where it was more peaceful and not to mention safer as well. For Haruko, that is. Rukawa led her to a shaded bench where they sat on both sides. Rukawa bent his head aback on the bench. Haruko couldn't help but steal glances at him. He was so good-looking despite his emotionless exterior. 

"Rukawa," accidentally slipped Haruko's mouth. Rukawa sat up properly and looked at her. 

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Haruko asked the Kitsune.

"Nothing," came the Kitsune's reply. 

"Oh," Haruko uttered and looked away. 

"What's the matter with her now?" Rukawa thought. "Girls are just so weird."

"Rukawa... Watashi... watashi..." Haruko started, catching Rukawa's attention. "I shouldn't be here!" she prompted and hastily stood up. She started to run away for some reason but Rukawa quickly caught up to her and grasped her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. With that, he pulled her close and they stared at each other for a moment there until their lips were just around an inch away. Haruko pulled away and ran home as quickly as her feet could carry her. She could not believe what almost happened. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hehe. told you it was kinda stupid. anywayz, leave a review plz. the plot is okay, right? i sure hope it is. i wouldn't want to piss someone off. you may think this is all friggin crap but leave me alone if all you have to say is crap as well. i'm glad no one starts fights wit me here so don't even bother to do so. i'm juz trying to please the readers man. heck, i juz want to be good at this stuff so leave a nice comment/remark instead. thanks! lol! c",)


	2. You've Got Mail!

2nd chapter AT LAST! i know it took so long for me to upload this but wut can i say? i was so hooked up to my ccs fic and i hardly got any good ideas for this one. well, since i've already started, why not even try to end it??? right? anywayz, an OC comes in here. it's a female, okay? this chap is mostly explaining the oc. most of this chap is also chatting format so no argument there. i'm juz so sorry its kinda pathetic. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER II

You've got mail!

Haruko was mostly silent at home. Akagi himself noticed her. It was quite unusual that Haruko wasn't that much excited about the team's progress. Especially that Rukawa. So, he decided to ask her what was going on. Something happened and he just couldn't figure it out from the looks of her face. 

"Haruko, what's wrong?" Akagi asked her as he stopped lifting his weights and sat down on his bed.

"Nani?" Haruko snapped. 

"What's wrong? You seem rather quiet today. You were so excited yesterday. What happened?" Akagi asked again. 

"Ie, I was just thinking" she answered, pulling her knees up to her chin as she sat on a chair and looked down on the floor. 

"It's not often you think about something this seriously," Akagi remarked. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied as she stood up. "I wasn't thinking of anything serious at all. So, see ya in the morning," Haruko told Akagi as she went to her room. She turned the computer on and started to surf the internet. As she did so, an instant message popped up saying, "Rookie011 just logged in (pretty obvious isn't it? if you have better ideas, juz tell me k?)" Haruko thought about the username. "Rukawa-kun!" 

Another messagebox popped up saying, "Rookie011 wants to chat. Accept offer?" Haruko panicked. What should she do? Accept it and pretend nothing happened? Yup, that's exactly what she had in mind. Haruko clicked on the "Accept" button and a instant message appeared. 

Rookie011: hey

blue eyes: hi... rukawa, right?

Rookie011: yea

blue eyes: um... how did u knw my chat name and email ad?

Rookie011: s0meh0w...

blue eyes: o-kay... so, wut now?

Rookie011: whatver... anything.

blue eyes: can i ask you something? why are you suddenly chatting wit me?

Rookie011: i just want t0.

blue eyes: do you often chat wit people?

Rookie011: are y0u g0nna keep asking me things?

blue eyes: no. i juz didn't knoe wut to talk about. sorry. oh, and i'm also sorry bout bumping into you.

Rookie011: that's alright, haruk0.

Haruko nearly fell off her chair. Was she imagining things or did Rukawa just type in her name?

blue eyes: thanks...

Rookie011: 0h and haruk0... i l0ve y0u...

"Rookie011 appears to be offline," it said on the screen. Haruko was staring at the monitor. "What did he just type in?!" she wondered, hardly even blinking. "I think I need glasses," she uttered in disbelief when she suddenly... woke up. "Oh, it was only a dream," she thought as she realized she was on her bed. She went to her computer, turned it on and a messagebox appeared. "Rukawa??? Could it be?" Haruko uttered to herself as she quickly opened it. "crazy08 wants to chat. Accept offer?" it said. It was one of her friends. In fact, one of her closest friends besides her two best friends. Haruko was somehow disappointed but what could she expect? Rukawa would never want to chat with her [yeah, in your dreams!]. That was a crazy thought. 

crazy08: eya!

blue eyes: oh hi, aki [aki isn't a boy, ok?].

crazy08: suP? [the roof, wit else? ok ok, i'm juz being sarcastic here. sheesh.]

blue eyes: nothing really. 

crazy08: hey, why are you so down in the dumps?

blue eyes: what do you mean?

crazy08: like duh! you're like, "oh hi" n "nothing really". wut's the matter wit you??? are you taking pills or something???

blue eyes: no way! ok, i give up. it's just that rukawa is bothering me so much.

crazy08: ice-king? right. now that's new. 

blue eyes: he brought me to the park earlier today. 

crazy08: oh really? well aren't you happy??? you've practically been drooling over him. 

Haruko knew Aki was the one and only person she could turn to when she talked about Rukawa. Aki knew about her feelings towards the kitsune. Aki was a new student when she and Haruko first met. She had short browm hair and green eyes. She never really seemed to take interest in any guy, not even Rukawa who was supposed to be the hottest guy to every girl's opinion... well, almost. Heck, she didn't even enjoy talking about Rukawa but still she listened to Haruko's stories. 

blue eyes: i don't know. somehow, it's like he doesn't really mean anything he's doing.

crazy08: come on. oh and by the way, i have to make this sort of a report. i was thinking if you could help me get it done. you know, it's due next week and i haven't even started on it. could you help??? pleezzz!!! 

Aki had always been the happy-go-lucky type of girl who was into lots of sports. She excelled in P.E. [no duh there] and often participated in sports' tournaments. Being sporty and all, Aki could be good with her studies if she paid close attention to the teacher, which she rarely did. She was smart although she lacked focus. But she preferred it like that. That way, she didn't need to be so serious with everything. She didn't want to grow up into some loony old woman who didn't know how to have fun. 

blue eyes: aki, you should be more serious. but okay, i'll help you. ^_^ let's start tomorrow.

crazy08: yey!!! arigato! O_o wut were you saying bout the ice-king?

blue eyes: never mind that. what do you want to talk about now?

crazy08: anything! well, anything interesting that is. oh yeah! did ya hear bout the race to be held tomorrow in the track? 

blue eyes: what about it?

crazy08: they want me to join so go there when you need me tomorrow. you can watch the others eat my dust while you're there! hehe!

blue eyes: alright, i'll go there in the afternoon. 

crazy08: yeah, then we could go to my house to start on my report.

blue eyes: okie. anyway, gtg. beddy bye [eww... she calls 'it' that?!] time. 

crazy08: aww... already?! damn! anywayz, good night! '(o_o)' [it's not a devil, ok?]

blue eyes: bye.

And with that, Haruko logged out, turned the computer off, and went to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

first, i'd like to thank those who reviewed my other chapter and were patient enuff to wait for this one to be up here in ffnet. i was planning to upload sooner but the damn internet wasn't working properly. i couldn't get through ffnet. it was so crazy! anywayz, more reviewz plz. tell me wut you think bout the story/characters or even the oc. wut do you think bout her??? so, keep in touch, k? luv ya all! ^_^


	3. What's So Great About 'Him?

yehey! after weeks of waiting, this chapter is finally here!!! ok, sorry for all the waiting but this time, i promise i'll try to upload more quickly so you guyz could read mah story and not have tah wait so long... thanks for the reviews i got for the first 2 chaps. here's the 3rd chap... enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own sd... go bother someone else...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER III

What's so great about 'him'?

Aki had just gotten up from bed. She was running behind her schedule. She rushed to the bathroom, took and bath then got dressed real quickly. As soon as she got in her shoes, she skipped breakfast and hurried to get to school. Just when she was running through the school entrance, she bumped into a sleep-walking tall guy. When she said tall, she meant tall. The raven haired fox woke up and noticed Aki. 

"What are you looking at?" Aki told him but the do ahou said nothing but just stared at her. "Rukawa, you're same as ever! I'm wasting my time," she added before she went passed him and into the school building. Aki went to class, slowly opening the door, hoping not to catch the teacher's attention. But of course, the teacher saw her. "What? It's not like I'm the only person who's late in class. Check out that fox way behind me," Aki managed to say despite all the giggles from her classmates. She and Rukawa happened to be in the same class. 

The teacher looked pissed but Aki showed no sign that she cared at all. Aki just rolled her eyes then she got seated with a big smile on her face. Like it often happened, Rukawa didn't go to class. Everyone knew where he was... the roof. All hail the roof! Ugh! Anyway, Aki just stared outside, not bothering to listen to the teacher in front of the class. She was already to used to being reprimanded and she figured the teacher would've been tired of that already. 

After class, Aki headed straight to the locker room to get changed for the track race. She got changed in a hurry, knowing she was late. When she got there, the other "racers" were already there. They looked at her with a you're-late-again look. Aki presented them an embarassed smile as she took position by the starting line. She bent over and put her hands on the ground, eagerly waiting for the signal to start while receiving constant snickers from the other racers. With a blow of a whistle, Aki ran and dashed ahead of the others. She turned her head to see the others be left behind. 

In no time, Aki passed the finish line first, way before the others, who just glared at her when they finally finished the track. Aki grinned at them and turned back. She knew those jerks had no chance of beating her from the start. Baka. 

"That was just a lucky shot at winning," Rei, one of her fellow sprinters, told her. 

Aki rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought this was just my.. um... tenth lucky time I won this year!" she replied with one-sided sarcasm. "Put a sock in it, Rei. I won and you lost. It's a fact you have to face."

"Whatever. I'm going home," Rei walked away, annoyingly. 

"Don't get lost!" Aki jeered when she saw Haruko coming up to her. 

"I saw you win that race. Congratulations!" Haruko sounded thrilled. Weird...

"That was nothing," Aki scoffed. "Hey, let's get going. We still have some work to do, you know." 

"Before that, can we stop by some place first?" Haruko asked and Aki agreed. "Let's go to the basketball team practice. I... I have to tell my brother that I'll be going to your house."

Aki raised an eyebrow at Haruko, who happened to SUCK at lying. "Right. Or maybe we're going there so Haruko could stare at Rukawa, eh?" she said. 

Haruko raised her hands in front of her in defense. "Yada! I told you I have to tell my brother..." she tried to explain. 

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Aki cut her off and started to walk ahead. 

The two made their way to the gym, where the baskteball team was practicing. Isn't that obvious enough? The doors were open wide and Haruko led Aki inside [is that right?]. Just as Haruko was approaching Akagi, who was standing at the side watching the team practice, she stopped and her sight was off somewhere else. Correction! Someone else. 

"Rukawa-kun," Haruko uttered as she trailed off to daydream land once again. 

Aki couldn't believe this girl. How can she be so obsessed with a raven haired, pale skin, way tall, ice cold freak [ehem!] guy who was good at playing basketball? She approached Haruko who's eyes literally turned into hearts and waved a hand in front of her. "Um... Earth to Haruko? I thought you said you were going to 'talk' to your brother and not 'stare' at the kitsune," Aki reminded her. 

Haruko snapped out of it and looked at Aki in embarrassment with a pink hue tinted on her cheeks. "Alright already. Just give me a minute here," Haruko said, going back to her 'staring' business. 

Aki groaned in disbelief as she waited... and waited... until... the ball almost hit her on the face. "Hey! Watch it! There are people here who don't want to get involved!" she complained and saw Rukawa coming their way. She spotted the ball at her side and took it, passing it firmly to Rukawa, back in the court. 

"Daijobu?" Haruko asked her in concern. 

"Oohh! Finally you noticed I'M here!" Aki replied, apparently pissed off. 

"Gomenasai! I was just... nevermind. Wait here," Haruko said before she headed to her brother. 

"Um... that was practically what I've been doing for the last... let's see... fifteen minutes! [ok, so maybe i was exaggerating a BIT. but it was a long time, mind you]" came Aki's response from behind. Haruko came back in a short while and told Aki they could go already. "At last! Brain cells are starting to work again!" Aki rejoiced sarcastically. 

"Okay, but can't we stay for a little while longer?" Haruko started the whole obsession scene again. 

Aki quickly shook her head to refuse. No way was she going to let Haruko stay any longer. She knew Haruko would be driven back to space if they stayed. She officially declared [i dunno how she did that officially though] Haruko part of the ROC [otherwise known as the Rukawa Obsession Club. Shohoku should have one]. Still, Aki couldn't figure out what was so great about the ice-king. He's just so... edgy and... sleepy. It's so strange for girls all around the school to find him nice. 

Haruko and Aki made their way to her house as soon as they picked up their school stuff and as soon as Aki got dressed. It didn't take long before they arrived there. Aki greeted her parents and her younger brother, who was actually one pretty big pest despite his size. Aki showed the way to her room and Haruko followed without question. When they got there, they immediately got started on Aki's project. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

so, wut do you think bout it? it's kind of boring eh? but wait till the next chap comes up! i have it done already. i'm juz waiting for reviewz for this chap! so, thanks for waiting and watch out for the next chapter of this fic of mine. reviewz are needed so i can have the "push" to continue, k? go ahead and review!!! lol! ^_^


	4. One on One

i know... i took SO much time to upload. but hey, i'm juz wrappin up my ccs fic and i'll be focusin my head on this one so it won't be like this for long... thanks to all those who actually reviewd... luv ya all!

Disclaimer: sd isn't mine.... *beep*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER IV

One on One

Aki and Haruko were able finish a part of Aki's report quite early. Haruko had gone home, accompanied by Aki, who insisted on doing so. As soon as they got to Haruko's house, she offered Aki to get inside for a drink or something but Aki kindly turned it down. She went on her way back home, but decided to make just one short pit stop~ the Shohoku gymnasium. Somehow, some time, she got interested in shooting some hoops and thought that perhaps it was still open. 

She ran in a rush then found that the gym was still open AND being used by someone [we all know who that is]. Aki hurried to see who it was and to her surprise and bad luck... "What the hell is the ice-king doing here?" she asked herself as she peered through the slightly opened gym doors. Rukawa did a beautiful three-point shot. "Shit. That kitsune IS good," Aki uttered in astonishment. She finally had the guts to come in and Rukawa instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I see we have the ice-king right here. Still practicing?" Aki said but he just overlooked her. "Come on. You can't keep ignoring me, you know!" she continued to bother him. 

Rukawa did a cross-over and ran towards the hoop, dunking the ball right in. 'What is 'she' doing here?' Rukawa thought. 'She must be one of those annoying girls who keep following me around. Do ahou.'

Aki was getting a bit ticked off with him consistently ignoring her. "Hey ice-king! You think I can do some one-on-one with you?" she asked. "Or are you too confident about your skill that you don't want to fight a girl?" she teased him with hands on her waist. 

He looked at her and for a while, let his brain think about what Aki said. 'Does she actually think she can beat me? I'll show her,' he thought as he threw the ball at her, expecting her to catch it, no duh there. Aki got hold of the ball before it hit her. It was a hard one at that. 

"At last, the ice-king gives in!" she exclaimed, getting herself on the court. Of course, she didn't expect herself to win against Shohoku's ace but the game seemed interesting so she didn't even bother to back out now. It was her ball and they played half-court. The thing was first to five. Aki dribbled the ball a couple of times and noticed Rukawa kept his eyes on her movement. 'This guy looks like he has something up his sleeves,' Aki thought, and passed the ball to her left hand. 

Rukawa showed no expression at her and just kept his sight on his opponent. Good or not she may be, he needed to beat her no matter what. He hit the ball from Aki's side, surprising her, and taking the steal. He dribbled it quickly, front to back and vice versa. Aki could hardly keep her sight steady. Rukawa seemed too fast for her. He looked at her in the eye and she hadn't noticed he had eluded and before she knew it, scored the first point. 

"Lucky shot," she uttered with a grin. "This game is getting better." Aki got the ball and was on the offense side again. She studied Rukawa's moves carefully but failed to read his next move. With that, Rukawa scored yet another point. Aki didn't mind it and got the ball again. 'I need to get a shot,' she figured. "You're actually good at this," she told Rukawa. She was stalling. Aki continued to dribble the ball. "You think you're so good? Baka." Rukawa just looked at her, seemingly with no effect. She took the chance and went right past him. 

'What the?' Rukawa wondered how she was able to do that. He rushed to get in front of her to block the shot... which she successfully feigned. Aki ran past him and took the lay-up in hand. 

"I don't believe it. Being scored on by a girl!" Aki laughed. 

'Do ahou,' Rukawa thought, as always. Rukawa took the ball and dribbled so quickly that Aki could barely keep up. He pushed, almost running down Aki's body and made a forceful dunk when he passed her. She was intimidated by how big he was. Instead of complaining, Aki grabbed the ball and took position again. She placed focus on the ball in her hand. It was seldom that she placed focus on anything these days. Aki raised an eyebrow to catch Rukawa's watch and she took advantage of his short unawareness of her moves and was able to take a shot. 

For the rest of the game, Rukawa took control and they ended up with a score of 2-5, obviously in favor of Rukawa [this was so because Rukawa was already worn out due to his practice earlier, remember?]. Aki was exhausted and was panting so hard. "Good game!" she said, partly recovered, as she took her hand out to shake. Rukawa literally looked down at her and her hand. "Ever heard of a handshake?" Aki mocked him. Rukawa put his hand in hers and with one shake, took it back. 

Aki smiled in satisfaction. She enjoyed her play. Better yet, her play with the ace! Her score was in fact kinda good. She returned to her composure and headed to the fountain to get a drink. Rukawa looked at her and was watching her get a drink. He realized he needed one too so he approached the fountain as well. He couldn't believe how long it took her to get a drink but he said nothing. 

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Aki said, getting up. Rukawa bent over and started drinking. "Say Rukawa, do you even know who are actually following you like your watch dogs or something?" she asked, finally catching his attention. Rukawa stood up straight and wiped his mouth.

"Don't care," he uttered in response. 

"Waah! It speaks!" Aki jumped back. 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow at her. 'What did she mean by 'it'? It's not like she's the only person who can speak,' he told himself. 

Aki laughed. "Oh well," she said as she settled down. "Got to go! See ya when I do! Hopefully not so soon!" she exclaimed and ran for home. 

"Do ahou," Rukawa muttered once she was no where in sight. He decided to call it a day himself and get home. He was getting sleepy.. wait, he's already asleep. *snore* ;p

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ei! i know that was a bit unusual so excuse me for being so lame at this stuff. i'm not really much of a talented writer to begin wit. but if you guyz are kind enuff... plz leave a review for me, k? thankiessssssss.....


End file.
